Trouble at Fae Festival
by Asher Elric
Summary: Eldarion requests permission to attend the Spirit festival with his best friend. However, trouble always tends to follow those whim are Heir's of Isildor.


**Trouble at Fea Eve**

**Ten year old Eldarion, son of King Elessar of Gondor, Prince of Gondor, ran up the stone stairs that let to a lone hallway that would bring him to his father's study. **He had a week and yet far no one had let him near his father to ask the most single, solitary question that shook his mind day and night. He couldn't even sleep and he would detest having to run off with his best friend, Neldewin, daughter of Losdur, a General in his father's army.

Coming to a full stop after his near run, Eldarion caught his breathe, he didn't want to seem too desperate, after all, that just led to questions. He wanted his father's permission to go the Fea Festival that was held every year to honor the ancestors. No one knew how this tradition was started, but there would be games and candy, Eldarion and his sisters had all ready carved their pumpkins, but, Eldarion didn't want to go to the normal ball that was held for the royals, it was terribly boring and Neldewin wasn't allowed to attend.

Knocking on the door, Eldarion waited to be called to enter. It too less than a moments and he was standing in the study full of boos, darkened cherry wood and a veranda that was open to the elements. He could barely hear the every day sounds of the city below them. His father smiled at his son.

"El, what brings you to me?" Aragorn asked. Eldarion wasted no time and ran up to his father and gave him a strong hug. Aragorn embraced him as only a father could. They stepped back after a moment and Eldarion breathed deeply so that he could gather his courage. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"Ada, I was wondering if I could go to the festival on Fea Eve? Neldewin will be with me as will her older brother Toloio," Eldarion explained.

"The one being held for the citizens?" Aragorn asked, he was terribly careful to not refer to his people that he kept dear and near his heart as 'Peasants' – to him, that was an insult that would not be forgiven.

"Please? Everyone will be dressed up, there is no way that anyone would recognize me," Eldarion jumped up and down excitedly. Aragorn laughed and shook his head.

"Let me talk to your Nana first," he said, "I have seen Master Toloio fight and Miss Neldewin is quite good herself and I have no doubt of your skills, my son, but pray be patient. I am an old man with a soft heart, I would surly perish if anything happened to you, your sisters and Nana,"

Eldarion nodded, he knew that whichever parent he asked, they would speak to the other.

---

Arwen ran her brush through the long dark tresses that cascaded down her shoulders. Her husband sat in a wide, wing backed chair by their bedroom window which gave them a wonderful view of the stars. In his hand was a heavy bound book, however, Aragorn hadn't gotten far in the twenty minutes that he and Arwen had retired to their sanctuary.

"I've been thinking," gray eyes looked up from words that he hadn't been seeing.

"Yes?" Arwen's own blue eyes sought out those of her husbands in the mirror.

"Eldarion wants to go to the Fea Day Festival instead than going to our regular ball," Aragorn explained.

"Alone?" Arwen quirked an eyebrow in slight knowledge of a name given.

"No, he wants to go with Neldewin and her older brother Toloio," Aragorn replied.

"Master Toloio was part of my body guard entourage when I took Eldarion to see our Ada," Arwen said.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should let Eldarion go since he will be with Master Toloio," Aragorn replied.

"Alone? Without us?"

"If I were him," Aragorn put his book to the side, "If my Ada had said 'no' I would sneak out and go anyway,"

"True, Elrohir, Elledan and myself did get into quite a few scraps because Ada didn't trust us enough to let us have a bit more leash," Arwen nodded her head.

"Of course, and Eldarion is well trained, in fact he's more trained in combat than I was at his age," Aragorn replied.

"I suppose that as long as he stays with Neldewin and Toloio that he can't come to much harm," Arwen sighed.

"Than we shall let him go to the Fea Festival," Aragorn smiled.

"He'll be so happy," Arwen nodded.

---

Eldarion grinned happily at his father over pseudo-breakfast tale they share. Aragorn had decided to take the morning off from litigations of Gondor and just spend time with his son. They had done some battle practice and Aragorn had taught Eldarion a new technique. It involved hiding his knife in the folds of his shirt, held there by a band of leather. Thin strings connected to his thumb and ring finger. When one flexed their hand out the knife would pop up tip first. Eldarion got a couple of small scratches from the knife as he tried to close his hand on the ruby studded hilt.

Now, Eldarion was even happier because it was his father who had taught him the trick of which Aragorn told him that Grandfather Elrond had taught him.

"Make sure you practice whenever you can, that trick has saved my life plenty of times," Aragorn said.

"Were you going to a festival alone too when Grandfather taught it to you?" Eldarion asked.

"I was actually going to travel with Halbarad to learn the life of a Ranger. It took two years and trust me when I say that when some of the other Ranger's saw my trick, they asked me to teach them. Now, the Strider is part of a Ranger's training," Aragorn smiled.

"Will I go an learn to be a Ranger as well?" Eldarion asked.

"I don't see why not," Aragorn shrugged.

"When I am King, wouldn't the people feel better if I had what you had?"

"Possibly,"

"I'll practice, you never know when I might need it," Eldarion grinned.

"I pray that you won't need it," Aragorn held out his arms and his boy hugged him.

All too soon Aragorn had to return to his duty's as King, but Eldarion promised to meet his father that afternoon in the study just as soon as he found a costume for the Fea Festival.

---

"I still think you should go as something that no one would think of," Neldewin held up and old tunic from the Prince's wardrobe. It was gold and far too flashy.

"I know, I don't want to stand out, all I want is to have fun, no one can know that I'm the Crowned Prince of Gondor," Eldarion sighed.

"Why don't you go as a Hobbit?" Neldewin giggled, she pushed back her dark red hair and quirked an eyebrow funnily.

"I am not that small…" Eldarion mock-glared at his best friend.

"How about a Ranger then? At least that way you can look more like a peasant," Neldewin suggested.

Eldarion played about with his knife trick that he had been taught that morning.

"Huh, why not, all I have to do is find something old," he said.

"Sure, maybe we can go through those old trunks that Queen Arwen put away last year," Neldewin said.

"Let's go ask Nana," Eldarion smiled.

The two ran out of his bedroom in order to find the Queen of Gondor.

---

Arwen was in the middle of approving the supper menu for that night when her son and his best friend ran up to her in a tizzy and asked to go through the junk room. Arwen had them sit down and have lunch first while they explained what they wanted to do.

"Hmmm…yes," she smiled, "I do think you can find something in there,"

"Thank you Nana," Eldarion gave her a hug. He ran out of the room with no further preamble, but Neldewin gave Arwen a curtsy before she ran after Eldarion.

"At least someone remembered their manners," Arwen sighed.

---

The Junk Room as Aragorn had officially decreed it, was a dusty room in a mostly unused hallway of the royal wing of the white palace. There were no windows that looked out lovingly over the city and so it was mostly dusty ad crawled about with spiders.

"Legolas say's that his forest is full of huge spiders," Eldarion informed his companion.

"Will we go there and defeat said spiders in order to bring warm days to Mirkwood?" Neldewin asked.

"Maybe," Eldarion replied. Since the two had met at sword practice held for any child who wanted to learn, Neldewin and Eldarion had become partners. Neldewin decided that she had to look after Eldarion because she was sure that he would get into some scrape or another. She was sure that the something would happen that Friday at the festival, but was loath to say anything in fear of jinxing it.

Eldarion opened a dark wooden door at the far end of the hallway; The junk room had many things that just didn't belong in the palace but no one wanted to get rid of them. Several chests were deemed accessible and the two friends went through them.

"Oh my! Look at this!" Neldewin seemed over excited as she brought out a dress of dark pink. It had bell sleeves and she held it up to see if it would fit her.

"Beautiful, you'd look like an elf in that," Eldarion said. Neldewin's cheeks brightened at his compliment.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so, therefore, you're going to take that home with you today," Eldarion waved his hand.

"Are you sure, what if someone wanted it back?" Neldewin asked.

"Delly! It's the junk room, what we find in here we can use without fear because it was in here in the first place. Nana said that anyone was welcome to it," Eldarion explained. Neldewin held back tears as she suddenly embraced the Prince.

"Thank you so much! I love it! I'll wear it just for you!" she cried. Now it was Eldarion's turn to blush.

"I'm glad that you like it," he replied.

Neldewin poured herself into finding things for Eldarion to use, she found a shirt and a vest he could while Eldarion found leggings and boots. It was actually one item that took the cake that made Neldewin and Eldarion excited. The cape was silver with a hook, it also had a brooch of a leaf with silver outlining the jewel.

"Now this will make you look like a Ranger, even for a evening," Neldewin smiled as she un clasped the cloak and threw it around Eldarion's shoulders. Eldarion got a look at himself in a floor length mirror that had been broken at some point.

Soon, the two had their costumes taken in by the resident seamstress. She put all the items on top of her pile to get to next after she finished crafting matching outfits for the Queen and King. It was then time for Neldewin to go meet her older brother and Eldarion to meet his father.

As he made his way down the hallways, he practiced his new trick and was actually able to catch the hilt three times in a row before he lost his knife once again. Felling rather proud of himself, Eldarion knocked on the door to his fathers study.

He found his father on the veranda, a chess table had been set up and there was also a tray of snacks, some his fathers but mostly that of his own.

"Who shall play Mordor this time?" Eldarion asked.

"I will, you can have Gondor, just like I promised that last we played," Aragorn laughed. That had been nigh on three months before. Eldarion smiled, he was going to thrash his father!

---

Friday dawned bright and chilly. Eldarion opened his window for a moment in order to get a whiff. The air hurt his nose as he breathed in deep, but the feeling from the pain made his heart leap. He couldn't wait for the festival to begin. He quickly closed the window before a maid could come in and give him grief about letting out the heat from the huge fire place in his bed room; he replaced the small candle in his pumpkin and lit it once again, the miniature castle began to glow once more and for a moment all was right with the world.

He rushed into the adjoining bathroom to wash up and then he was going to dress in his ranger costume that he and Neldewin had put together. He couldn't wait to show his father, it was a surprise. But, Mum had all ready gotten a look since she was checking on the other gowns for her children. She seemed pleased about it, but Eldarion didn't know why.

Once he had finished dressing, he put his ling brown hair into a tail at the nape of his neck and ran out of his bedroom. He ran straight dab into someone and landed on his bum with a groan. A merry laugh met his ears as he looked up.

"What is this? A clumsy Ranger?" the being with gold hair asked.

"Uncle Legolas!" Eldarion jumped to his feet and gave the Elf a hug around the middle. Legolas laughed again as he shook his head, Eldarion acted just like Aragorn as a child.

"And who, pray tell, are you going to be?" Legolas asked.

"I'm a Ranger," Eldarion replied as if it wasn't obvious.

"But every Ranger needs a name," Legolas said all business about it.

"What do you suggest then, Oh-Smart-One?" Eldarion was all smart-mouthed. Legolas smirked down at the boy. But really, he had a suspicious feeling that Eldarion would follow in his fathers footsteps if the boy had anything to say about it.

"Hmmm…what about Flutter?"

"No way, that's a sissy name!" Eldarion made a face. Legolas laughed again, he put his arm about the boy's shoulder and they started to walk down the hallway to join the royal family at breakfast.

"True, that is more of a name for your younger sisters," Legolas agreed.

"You think so?" Eldarion raised an eyebrow at the elf.

"More like your father every day," Legolas shook his head.

"Well, any other names?"

"Walker, Sprinter, Swinger, Stinger….hmmmm…I don't think that I am being very creative today," Legolas said.

"Maybe Ada will have one for me," Eldarion said as they finally found Eldarion's parent's and two younger sisters at the table. Lilithien and Imogene smiled at the Elf as he and Eldarion took their places at the table.

"What is it that I have for you?" Aragorn asked,, he noticed the pin that clasped his son's cloak and smiled at his eldest boy. Legolas and Arwen didn't miss this either.

"Uncle Legolas thinks I need a name to go with my alternate personate, I don't think it'd be a bad thing either, I mean, I don't **want** people to know me now do I?" Eldarion pointed out.

"I don't think that's the right way to use that word, but I do agree…" Aragorn sat back and began to think. Arwen attended her children; Legolas happily listened to Imogene telling him of her new dress for the ball that night and asking if she could, kindly, dance with the Elf later. Legolas promised he would dance with her.

"What about Alagos?" Aragorn suggested.

"That's **Storm of Wind** in Elvish, isn't it?" Eldarion wondered.

"It is indeed," Legolas replied.

"I like it," Eldarion beamed, "And on the first try too," he gave the elf a pointed look.

"Hey, I did well with Strider's name, if he hadn't had tried to take such a big stride and fell over the low tree branch into the mud, I might have named him something more feminine…like…Flutter!"

At this coffee was blown over the table by the violent chocking and wheezing of the King. His family thought this quite funny, Arwen called her husband cute and Eldarion tried not to snicker. Legolas might mention that as a possible name. For a while, it would be the best of ideas to stay on the elf's good graces.

---

Neldewin met Eldarion on the turret like they had agreed. She was wearing the dress they had found the other day, it fit her perfectly. She had a matching head band in her hair of which had been curled just for this occasion.

"What do you want me to call you?" Neldewin asked, confused.

"Well, I thought that it might be prudent to use a different name while I am with you, and, who's to say that I can't use it later on either? It was Ada's ideas so everyone knows," Eldarion replied.

"How can it be a secret name if everyone knows?" Neldewin asked.

"My real name is secret, Alagos is just your cousin from afar, we've all ready talked to Toloio about it," Eldarion said.

"I am honored that you want to be my family," Neldewin rolled her eyes.

"Yes well, Toloio was telling Ada about some men that he was keeping an eye on because they seemed to be the sort that didn't do anything all the day except drink. He said that he's all ready had to incarcerate them thrice now," Eldarion explained.

"Than it is a good idea that you've chosen a different name, and you will have your knife with you?"

"I will," Eldarion nodded.

"Good," Neldewin sighed in relief, she hoped that nothing would interrupt their plans. However, if either of the young children had the gift of foresight like Lord Elrond of Rivendell, they might have decided to attend the royal ball instead.

---

Legolas and Aragorn saw Eldarion, Neldewin and Toloio off that late after noon. Eldarion looked as dirty as possible as to make himself more of a citizen of Minus Terith instead of its Crown Prince.

"Have fun," Legolas said with a wave of his hand.

"And don't do anything dangerous," Aragorn cautioned.

"Don't worry My Lord," Toloio took his job seriously, "I shant let a thing happen to these two,"

Aragorn nodded at the solemnity of the man, in his heart it did dispel a bit of the worry that had recently taken up home in his heart. Aragorn did try to sound sure of himself, he knew that if he let on that he was unsure; Eldarion might not want to go. He couldn't shield his son forever, Eldarion needed to grow and train if he were to sign up with the army.

"I know you won't let any of us down," Aragorn said. Toloio bowed as he and the children turned away. Alagos and Neldewin started discussing what they should do first. Aragorn had made sure to give his son some money for games or treats but did caution him to put a bit aside just in case of an emergency.

Legolas put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder; "He'll be fine, Estel,"

"I know," was all he could say.

---

Neldewin and Alagos sat at a table with mulled cider, ham roast, steamed vegetables and small pies in front of them. The feast was a gift to the people from the royal family and anyone could partake freely of the food, drink and song. A rather bawdy drinking song accompanied with a violin was currently being sung. Neldewin and Alagos sang along as well. Around them people danced or sang, or both. Waitresses brought out more food and drink for any late comers. It was after this hardy song that a man, a Captain of the army by the looks of it, stood up and whistled to get the crowds attention. The room quieted for him. The man puffed out his chest before starting hi speech;

"Friends, Family and Strangers! Lend me your ale cups! Let us bless us thy King and his family for gifting us with this marvelous feast, a feast fit for a KING! None other finer King has graced our city and none ever will!"

Clapping and shouts went up at this.

"I officially declare this festival proper! Enjoy!"

Another cheer and three shouts for the King (accompanied by the stamping of feet) as the ending toast and they all drank. Secretly, Alagos felt pride and humbled at the same time. To think that these people actually wanted his family there, his father especially, made his heart beat faster.

They finished their meal and moved along so that others could take their places at the table. They deposited their dirty dishes in a tub at the exit of the large tent set in the biggest courtyard on the third level down from the Kings Audience chamber.

"What shall we do first?" Alagos asked.

"Let's play some games, I've saved up especially!" Neldewin giggled.

"Look there," Toloio pointed to a booth. The both had plenty of hand made or carved things as a prize, the catch was to throw a wooden ball at a target that, when hit, would move the wooden platform above the tub of water and there for the victim would be 'dunked' as the booth manager described. It was an invention of his, Lion, and he was proud of it.

"What do you say, little girl?" Lion asked Neldewin. He was a strapping man with curly brown hair and star lit blue eyes. Neldewin paid a penny for the fee and got a ball. She was able to hit the bull's eye and she got a carved image of Queen Arwen for her luck.

"And what about you, sire?" Lion asked, his partner set up the wood platform and climbed in once again, he was covered tattoos and Alagos had a feeling that the man wasn't Gondorian, and by Lion's accent, neither was he.

Alagos paid his penny, took careful aim, and got a bull's eye as well. He was secretly relieved that he hadn't been shown up by his best friend. For his own troubles Alagos received a carving of Frodo Baggins (of remarkable likeness).

Lion watched as the two children and their minder walked off to another booth.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout 'ion?" Lucas asked his cousin.

"How we can make some fast money," Lion grinned.

"How?" Lucas asked.

"You know that boy that just came by?" Lion asked, he caught the boy once again in the crown.

"Yeah," Lucas replied knowingly.

"Well, he just ain't any ordinary boy,"

"He ain't?" Lucas' eyes crossed.

"Naw, he ain't, he be this here's king's son," Lion pointed to the carving of King Ellesar.

"Really? Ye ain't pullin' ma leg are ye?" Lucas asked.

"Nay,"

"What you want 'im fer?"

"I want you to kidnap the kid," Lion explained.

"Now, we ain't never kidnapped no one afore, ye sure it's a good idear…?"

"Positive, we can't go wrong with this one," Lion sneered.

---

Toloio, even though h was officially accompanying his little sister and the Crowned Prince of Gondor, was technically obligated to watch for those disrupting the festival and haul any disruptors of the peace away. He hoped he wouldn't have too but as he scanned the crowd he inform Neldewin and Alagos.

"If I do have to leave, don't go anywhere with any stranger's. You should find Violet and stay with her and Mistress Hollyhock," Toloio said. The two before him shook their heads in understanding.

"They should be at the bakery this whole time, making up the business,"

"We will, don't worry about Winnie," Alagos said with a snicker.

"If you weren't my best friend I'd hit you for that," Neldewin muttered crossly.

"Let's go play another game," Toloio said and herded them off.

However, as predicted, Toloio and some other Kings Men had been called away from their family duties to take care of their Kingly appointed ones. This left Neldewin and Alagos traversing a far familiar passageway of the city. Among the walls were vines growing with wilting leaves turning to brown. During the summer these vines would be green and look as if a bit of the wood had grown inside the white city.

T'was down this passage way that one would find Violet, Neldewin's cousin and her Mistress at the bakery of which had been gifted to Mistress Hollyhock after her husband had died in the last great battle of which saw the Retune of the King.

--

1 - In the midevil era, water was pretty bad, especially in cities, so, most people (including children) would drink ale. So, that is why I have Eldarion and Neldwin dringking ale.

2 - THis is supposed to be a one shot, but I've not been able to get to the ending, I also wanted to get this up before Halloween, so, tomorrow there might be a second chapter and I shall leave it at that. But I am not as yet sure what I shall do.


End file.
